


Changes

by faithinthepoor



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for the Old challenge at <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile">femslash</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Set prior to Objects in Space

Sometimes I wonder if my power is slipping. A companion requires many skills, all of which will outlast my beauty, but clients are very superficial creatures. Less and less of them are falling hopelessly in love with me and I’m not sure if it is because my skin is becoming less tight, my body less taught or because I no longer want them to love me. I feel like life on Serenity is making me old, it’s changing me, distorting my values and altering my priorities but it’s my home and I can’t leave here because I can’t leave her.


End file.
